It is known to provide artist's viewers presenting a frame or window which, when a scene to be drawn is viewed through it, assists the artist in drawing that scene. Such devices are shown in the U.S. patents to Newlands, U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,868; Austin U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,286; and Bergstrom U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,296. However, those devices are relatively complex, expensive and hard to use, especially for beginning artists. Moreover, they are not sized to fit in the pocket and require a table or easel to support the sketch pad.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,994, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, shows an artist's sketching device in which a sketch pad is mounted on a lower portion of a rigid back, with a window formed within an upper portion of the back. The height and width of the window are in the same approximate proportion to one another as the corresponding dimensions of the pages of the sketch pad. By positioning the window proximate to and in the same plane as the pad, an artist is better able to accurately translate the scene viewed through the window onto the paper.
It is an object of this invention to further facilitate an artist in accurately sketching a scene that is in view.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved combination viewing device and sketching pad.